A decking system comprised of extruded decking panels is provided. A clip attached to a joist receives and retains the outer legs of adjacent decking panels. The clip comprises downwardly-extending legs that grip the sides of the joist and hold the clip in place until a fastener is installed in the clip to permanently attach the clip and the decking panels to the joist. The clips allow an entire deck surface, or portions of the deck surface, to be set in place before the permanent fasteners are installed.